


Miniatures

by Kayka



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka/pseuds/Kayka
Summary: "Is this a tribute or an act of war?!" A tiny J/S.





	Miniatures

**A/N:** Just a random little funny that popped into my brain.

**Summary:** "Is this a tribute or an act of war?!"

* * *

"Well?!"

"'Well' what, Goblin King?" She had heard his first question, but Sarah Williams was attempting to relax in her grandmother's pool. Unfortunately, said pool sat adjacent to her grandmother's garden, and the _garden_ happened to be what his royal pain in the rear was up in arms about.

"It's a fairy garden. All I see are cute little houses and miniature figurines. Whatever is offensive to you, just... get over it or go back home." She silently hoped he'd do the latter, but in her six years of experience Goblin King sitting, he would just stay longer to spite her, if she voiced that hope aloud.

"There is a _sign_."

Sarah sighed. He'd get to the point eventually. Goblin monarchs were ever so dramatic. To engage was to encourage his theatrics, and this was _supposed_ to be a nice, calm vacation. It may have been relaxing had he not invited himself along.

Despite her protests, Jareth had decided to tag along in what Sarah termed "incognito mode." He was supposedly invisible to anyone unacquainted with the Underground. No one had so much as blinked in his general direction for the past seven hours, so his invisibility must be working.

"Does the sign tell you to go bog a chicken and get off my lawn?"

"No, of course not! It's an _invitation!_ The sign wants me to come close and _explore._ "

She must be missing something.

"And?" Sarah asked.

"And?! The entire construction is laced with _iron and salt_!"

"Huh," she mused.

"Is that truly all you have to say? The garden is a trap! The old woman is attempting _regicide_!"

Sarah hoisted herself out of the pool and onto the concrete.

Ringing out her hair, Sarah attempted to allay the king's suspicions, "Jareth, I really doubt-"

"If I were trying to kill you, you'd be _dead_ , you fae bastard." Her grandmother interrupted, placing a pitcher of lemonade and three glasses on the patio table. "Sarah, dear, why can't you bring home a nice _human_ boy, for once?"

"I... oh. Oh, crap."


End file.
